


Edgy poetry I guess

by Panic_is_Lonely



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Edgy, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_is_Lonely/pseuds/Panic_is_Lonely
Summary: I still want to share my poetry. This is more edgy than horny tho so I’m making this one. Check out my account if you want more heartbreak





	Edgy poetry I guess

It’s a special kind of pain I think, 

To sit in a cage

And watch someone you love get out the gasoline

It’s not like it’s my stuff you’re burning

But it still hurts the same

You look into my eyes as you’re engulfed in the flame you started

And it injured me too

All I want is to take your place

But I feel so helpless

The door swings open again

You’re covered in ash and rubble

Smoke still hangs in the air

It’s almost hard to breathe, it’s so thick

But yet there’s not a scratch

I think the thing that hurts the most is that you don’t feel the same about me

I would take all your pain

Without a thought

But you watched me drown

And haven’t said a thing

I would drown again

If it meant you would see

I’d hardly even think twice

But you wouldn’t

You wouldn’t


End file.
